


boo boo kitty fuck

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Canon Universe, Crossdressing, Horror, Humor, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, minor D/s, vamparism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-28
Updated: 2008-10-28
Packaged: 2019-02-03 18:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: It’s MatsuJun’s costume party but KAT-TUN’s haunted… wing.





	boo boo kitty fuck

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“What are you supposed to be?” Shige is asked for the fourteenth time.

He’s still rolling his eyes as he turns around and snaps, “I’m a fucking cat! Can’t you see the ears?”

Fujigaya and Kitayama aren’t looking anywhere near his head. “A boy cat,” Fujigaya adds, adjusting his tiara.

Shige folds his arms and inwardly curses Koyama for insisting on black spandex as Princess Taipi is led away by his snickering knight in shining armor. He would curse him for real except that Koyama ditched him an hour ago because it’s one of _those_ parties, of which Shige did not get the memo or he definitely wouldn’t have come.

Even though watching a banana make out with a donut had been a rather interesting sight, he was glad when Koyama and Massu had relocated to one of MatsuJun’s many guest bedrooms. Tegoshi the devil looks a little sad, but he’s also a little drunk and curled up in the lap of Officer Nishikido, who’s handcuffed to axe murderer Uchi in orange scrubs.

“Here, kitty kitty kitty,” someone calls, and Shige only looks up because it’s Yamapi’s voice. “Why so sad, Shige-kitty?”

“Not sad,” Shige pouts. “I’m tired of everyone looking at my package.”

DraculaPi’s eyes look down, then shrugs. “Personally, I think your tail is nicer.”

Shige covers his face with his hands. “I want to go home.”

“Don’t be like that, Shige-kitty.” A hand pets him, stroking his hair right behind the fake ears. “Jin said that they made the whole upstairs east wing into a haunted house! Let’s go together, okay?”

Against his better judgment, Shige nods, but only because it’s Yamapi. Certainly Leader wouldn’t take him to a bad place, even if he _is_ stumbling a bit and using his Akira voice. They’ve learned that when Yamapi starts channeling Akira, he should be cut off. Carefully Shige takes Yamapi’s drink and hands it to one of MatsuJun’s butlers before guiding him up the stairs and towards the flowing black curtains where creepy music is playing and someone is making gorilla noises.

‘KAT-TUN’S FUCKING AWESOME HAUNTED WING’ is what the sign reads, just above ‘twenty and older ONLY’. While Shige thinks that nothing good can come out of this, Yamapi’s already dragging him through the slit in the curtains where the entire hallway is completely dark save for some strategically placed candles.

Immediately Yamapi clings to Shige’s arm. “Scary! Let’s go back!”

Shige thinks that’s a great idea and starts to turn around, but then a door opens long enough for someone to cry “save me!” before slamming purposefully. Yamapi’s eyes dart between the three doors, pulling Shige through the closest one before he can protest.

The door closes behind them, and Yamapi screams like a girl when a flashlight shines behind his head. He immediately explodes into laughter when he sees Kame’s costume. “Harry Potter is not scary, Shuuji-kun! Harry Potter is a cute little wizard boy and _definitely_ not scary.”

“Obey the wand,” Kame whispers, sliding a thin black stick up the hem of Yamapi’s cape. “Don’t end up like _him_.”

Both Shige and Yamapi spin around to see Koki chained to the wall by his own bling, his purple pimpsuit glowing in the light that suddenly shines on him.

On cue, Koki lets out a blood-curdling scream. Kame chuckles and Yamapi moans, and… wait. Shige turns back around to see Kame’s wand poking between Yamapi’s legs, forcefully tilting Yamapi’s head and speaking into his ear.

Shige knows he’s been in JE for too long when all he can think of is that both Harry Potter and Dracula are really out of character right now.

“What do you want?” Yamapi asks helplessly.

Kame raises his wand to point at Shige. “Him.”

Shige squeaks.

“Take me instead!” Yamapi yells. His acting is really phenomenal when he’s wasted. “Shige-kitty is too young to die!”

“Kitty?” Kame repeats, eyeing Shige. “I thought you were a ninja.”

“Cat ears!” Shige roars, pointing to his head.

“He has a tail too,” Yamapi tells Kame in his regular voice.

“It’s a nice tail,” Koki says from behind him.

Kame approaches Shige, his jaw set and his eyes determined. Behind him, Yamapi wraps his arms around Kame’s waist and tries to pull him back, making absolutely no difference because the floor is hardwood and Yamapi’s in socks. “I won’t let you have him!”

Shige automatically steps backwards, stopping short when he feels Koki behind him. Kame keeps going, flattening them both against the wall until Koki’s breathing in his ear and Kame’s knee is between his legs. “Good kitty,” Kame purrs.

“What kind of haunted house is this?” Shige asked incredulously, his eyes rolling back in his head as Kame rocks against him.

Kame just chuckles again as he pushes his glasses up his nose. “KAT-TUN’s fucking awesome haunted _wing_ , of course.”

“Jin named it,” supplies Koki, using his abs to push against Shige’s tail.

Shige looks helplessly at Yamapi, but Yamapi is too busy eating Kame’s neck. _Now_ Dracula is in character, Shige realizes sadly as Yamapi sinks his teeth into Kame’s skin until it’s bruised. Kame hisses as he leans his head back on Yamapi’s shoulder, moving more sharply between Shige and Yamapi until his body jerks and Shige gets to see what his face looks like when he comes.

Yamapi emits a high-pitched laugh as Kame falls to his knees. “What a pansy,” he says happily, grinning at Shige. “Come, Shige-kitty, let’s go to the next room.”

“Hey, wait a fucking minute -” Koki sputters, but Yamapi’s already pulled Shige out into the hallway and closed the door behind them.

They hear the screaming again, something feminine but not, and this time Shige is the one who drags Yamapi into the next room.

Soft, colored lights flash all over, a disco ball hanging from the ceiling as Nakamaru greets them in a dark blue suit with the collar popped, his eyes outlined in black and his hair flat-ironed to spike up. He’s wearing the world’s loudest tie and bites his lip as they walk in. “Welcome to the Pinocchio. I’m Yuichi and I’ll be your host for the evening.”

Yamapi immediately cracks up, doubling over, while Shige can’t take his eyes off of Maru’s tie. It’s hypnotizing the way the light makes it spiral without actually moving, except that it really _is_ moving as Maru steps forward and leans to whisper in Shige’s ear. “Would you like to sit down?”

Shige nods distractedly, following Maru’s tie to the couch where he’s guided down. He barely notices Yamapi’s laughter cease as he flails across the room and sits on the other side of Nakamaru. “Maru-chan, a host club is not really scary.”

“It is when I’m dead,” Nakamaru says calmly, and the light shines brighter to show the slight discoloration of his face and his lifeless eyes, although Shige has a feeling that his eyes are always like that.

“Zombie-Maru!” Yamapi squeals. “Awesome!”

A clap of thunder sounds from nowhere and Shige nearly jumps out of his skin. Nakamaru tilts his head and peers at Shige, looking him up and down. “Are you a burglar?”

“ _Cat_ ,” Shige emphasizes. “Aren’t there whiskers on my face?”

Nakamaru lifts a shaky finger and traces the black lines on Shige’s cheeks. Shige gasps at the touch and Nakamaru takes the opportunity to trace his lips. “You should try the food here. Chef Taguchi is the best.”

“Okay,” Shige says without thinking, and almost immediately he hears plates being set on the little table in front of them.

Now lightning flashes when he looks over, seeing Junno in a tall white hat and matching white chef’s coat with red splatters all over it.

Yamapi _shrieks_ and burrows behind Nakamaru.

“A host club is pretty scary after all, huh Yamashita-kun?” Junno says menacingly, flashing an evil grin as he raises a machete in the air.

It isn’t until he starts scratching his head with it that Shige realizes it’s fake.

“There’s just one rule,” Nakamaru says darkly, turning Shige’s chin to face him again. “You have to eat with your hands.”

“Eh?” Shige starts, but then Junno grabs for his wrist and Shige becomes sufficiently distracted by Nakamaru’s tongue in his mouth.

The first thing he touches is really slimy noodles, which he supposes are supposed to be brains. He can hardly focus on that with the way Nakamaru is kissing him, laying him down and hovering over him with his fingers trailing down the sides of Shige’s catsuit.

His hand is gently lifted from the brains and placed into another dish, which has Shige squirming and whining in protest because whatever this is, it’s _moving_. They’re little balls of slimy something that seem to be spazzing at being touched. Junno’s sinister chuckles aren’t helping matters, particularly when Nakamaru mistakes his squirming for something else and lowers himself to straddle Shige completely, rolling his hips and making Shige’s free hand grasp onto his shoulder.

Abruptly Nakamaru tears his mouth away and settles in the crook of Shige’s neck, sucking gently in a way that Shige would find nice and relaxing if it wasn’t for the whole motorized eyeballs thing. The minute his hand is dropped he snatches it back, then opens his eyes to see the reason _why_ his hand was dropped. Yamapi’s in Junno’s lap, their mouths fused together with Junno’s fake machete at Yamapi’s throat.

Shige is transfixed, mostly at the indentation in Yamapi’s neck. Yamapi catches him looking and lets his tongue slip out of Junno’s mouth, licks his own lips and stretches out a hand to kon-kon at him. “Zombie-Maru,” he says seriously. “Leave Shige-kitty alone. We still have one more room.”

Nakamaru groans and lifts up, his face expressionless as he sinks back into the couch. “Taguchi,” he says in a monotone voice.

Yamapi falls to the side as Junno steps over the table to get to Nakamaru, where he plops into his lap and dives into his mouth. Shige vaguely notices Yamapi lean against him from the floor as they watch Junno and Nakamaru come together, his breath becoming shorter and denser with every inhale.

“Shige-kitty purrs,” Yamapi says, giggling and he tugs on Shige’s arm. “I think we should go.”

“Okay,” Shige says with a resigned sigh. He keeps his eyes on Junno sliding down Nakamaru’s body until he’s on his knees, which is when the door is pulled closed in front of him and he’s back in the hallway with Yamapi.

“One more,” Yamapi says, both of them staring at the last door like it’s going to open itself.

When it does, they both scream.

“Help!” the voice calls again. “Save me!”

“Jin,” Yamapi gasps, running through the door with Shige in tow. They both stop short when they see the sight that greets them.

Jin is almost unrecognizable in pigtails and a school uniform – a _girl’s_ uniform, his lips pouty and glossed as he’s backed into the corner by Ueda and Ueda’s giant velvet whip. He doesn’t look entirely too upset, flashing a smirk when he sees them and reaching out for Ueda’s wrist, flicking the whip to create an obscene cracking noise.

Yamapi falls to his knees, leaving Shige to balance himself with his hands on Yamapi’s shoulders.

“Kitty!” Jin exclaims, pointing at Shige and looking at Ueda with big, pleading eyes. “Can I go play with the kitty, Master, please please?”

Ueda shoves him off and cracks the whip again, making Shige shiver. “Cat?”

Shige rolls his eyes and turns to the side, taking his tail between his fingers and twirling it around for Ueda to see.

Predictably, Ueda’s eyes drop to his crotch. “Yes, you may play with the kitty.”

“Yay!” Jin squeals, and Shige has about three seconds of peace before Jin’s in his face, hands at his waist and stroking his hips. “I like your costume.”

“Thanks,” Shige squeaks, trying to get over the fact that he’s halfway attracted to Jin in drag because he really does look like a girl in the face. And he’s doing sexy things with his lips that make Shige want to grab him by the hair and shove his cock down his throat. He closes his eyes to calm down, giving in to the feeling of Jin touching him because he’s had entirely too much teasing already.

“Akanishi,” Ueda says deeply, and Shige looks over to see him crouched behind Yamapi, embracing him closely. “Take care of him.”

Jin licks his lips and drops to the floor, pressing his face between Shige’s legs with his hands clutching both cheeks of his ass. Shige’s knees are in danger of buckling and he reaches out for something stable, ends up grabbing onto Jin’s pigtails for lack of anything better. The resulting groan against his length through such thin material has Shige groaning too, no longer caring who’s doing it or who’s watching as long as he gets off _soon_.

He feels a little embarrassed as Jin pushes down the front of his pants, sucking him past those thick lips with every inch that’s exposed, but he can hear Yamapi inhale sharply and he’d like to think it’s because he just realized that Shige really does have the biggest cock in the group. A peek through his eyelids shows that Yamapi’s not even looking at him, though; he’s watching Jin as Ueda’s hands disappear under his cape while he whispers heatedly into Yamapi’s ear.

Shige sees Yamapi’s mouth fall open and loses it, holding Jin still by his hair and thrusting into his mouth. Jin lets him, squeezes his ass more tightly and looks up at him through long lashes like this is his favorite thing in the world. Yamapi’s strangled moan calls his attention back, and this time he locks eyes with Ueda as Yamapi’s partially bent over with the force of whatever Ueda’s doing under his cape. Red-faced, panting, fighting to keep his eyes open and not trained on Shige, his gruff noises fueling Shige and making him cry out with the increased pressure of Jin’s lips around him.

Ueda mouths “come” and he does, relying on Jin to hold him up as his knees finally give in and his own groan mixed with Yamapi’s continue to echo in his ears long after it’s over. He feels himself being lowered to the ground, his costume fixed and an extra scratch behind his real ears that has him opening an unimpressed eye.

Jin grins at him. “Good kitty.”

Shige rolls his eyes and starts to get up, and by the time he’s standing it’s obvious that Yamapi is not accompanying him out with the way he’s eating Jin’s face. He raises his eyebrows at Ueda and Ueda shrugs, then cracks his whip once more as he pats his lap in invitation.

It takes all of thirty seconds for Shige to fly down the hallway, down the stairs, and push through a crowd of people until he’s outside in MatsuJun’s gazebo, which is thankfully empty. He leans against the polished wood and lights his cigarette, sighing happily on the exhale.

When he looks up, the Japanese Richard Simmons is staring back at him. Complete with 80s hair.

Shige chokes on his drag, flailing for air until he’s certain he’s not going to die. “Maruyama-kun?”

“Hi!” Maruyama greets him, grinning madly in his striped leotard and neon-blue tights. “Have you seen Tacchon?”

It takes a second for Shige to remember which one that is, then he realizes that he hasn’t seen anyone in Maruyama’s group since he initially went upstairs. “No, sorry.”

“He’s real pissed at us,” Maruyama tells him. “We had joked about dressing up as an all-girl pop group, but apparently he thought we were serious and… well, I’m sure you can figure out what happened.”

Shige tries to hold back his laughter. Tries and fails. “And I thought I was having a bad night.”

“You are?” Maruyama inquires. “Is that why you’re out here all by yourself?”

“Not exactly,” Shige admits. “KAT-TUN are running a haunted house upstairs and I needed a minute to calm down.”

Maruyama’s eyes light up. “Is it scary?”

“Very scary,” Shige says seriously. “They’re very good at what they do.”

“Ooh, I want to go!” Grinning, Maruyama tugs at Shige’s arms. “Wagahai, come with me!”

Shige’s head snaps towards the other. “What did you call me?”

“Did I say it wrong?” Maruyama frowns. “Whatever your imaginary cat’s name is. That’s who you are, isn’t it?”

“How did you-” Shige starts.

Maruyama laughs. “Isn’t it obvious? Someone would have to be really stupid not to know that!”

Shige thinks he might be in love.


End file.
